The trouble we find you in
by mayleebaby28
Summary: What would happen if Oliver and Fetcher were cousins. I think you will enjoy this story. I promise, plenty of FletcherXOlive, OliverXLilly. Promise!
1. Chapter 1 Lilly and Livy

"So, are you sure your dad doesn't mind us using the house this weekend? I know he's in tennessee visiting his mom." Lilly asked, carrying a tiny bag in. Oliver followed behind her, carrying 7 bags, including one in his teeth. He bumped and knocked into everything, causing his 2 best friends to stare at him with questioning looks. Oliver spit out the handle strap in his mouth. Lilly's makeup bag hit the floor with a *Thunk*

"He better be ok with it because I am not carrying those anywhere else." Oliver said.

"No he doesn't. As long as you two don't sleep in the same room. I believe his exact words were 'Make sure them two love monkies arn't sleeping in the same tree.'" Miley said, smiling brightly. She hadn't been home in a while, and it was good to be back.

"Great. Because I love my little cousin, but my mom does not get along with his mom. And he could not stay in my house with his little friends because my mom would ask "So hows that trashy mother of yours?" He does not need that." Oliver explained.

"Yeah, what was his name again?" Lilly asked.

"Fletcher Quimby. He's bringing his 2 friends, Olive Doyle and Chyna Parks, and Chyna's older brother Cameron."

"Speaking of older brothers, isn't yours home too?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, hang on. JACKSON! YOUR WONDERFUL LITTLE SISTER IS HOME!" Miley yelled up the stairs.

"I don't have one of those, I have you." Jackson said as he casually walked down the stairs.

"Haha." Miley said, glaring at him.

"Hey, look Lilly and Oliver are here, that's totally new!" Jackson yelled sarchastically.

"Great to see you too, stinky." Lilly smiled, picking up her little bag. "Oliver, can you carry my bags to my and Miley's room?" Lilly asked.

"When did I turn from a punching bag to a pack mule?" He asked.

"Oh just do it, whiney whinerson." Lilly commanded.

"I think I liked punching bag better." He mumbled, carrying Lilly's 5 bags. Lilly whacked the back of his head.

"Still like it better?" She mumbled angrily.

"Neither would be good for me." He said casually. The two of them bickered until they were out of earshot.

"So, who was it that's coming to visit? Some deranged relative of Oliver?" Jackson asked, digging through the fridge.

"Yeah, his little cousin and some of his friends. Don't worry, I'm sure they're not more mature than you." Miley said, reaching for an apple.

"All I'm saying is that it's common courtousy to carry a girl's bag." A young girl's voice carried through the open front door.

"Yeah, but not you." A young boy's voice followed.

"Guys, stop it. Olive, be nice, he's carrying your bags. Fletcher, stop complaining and be a man about it." A third voice followed, a girls also.

"Easy for you to say, your a girl. I don't force you to carry my bags." And another boy's voice.

"I wouldn't do that even if I wasn't a girl." The third girl's voice sounded again.

"Knock knock." A blond girl knocked on the door frame and leaned in through the door way.

"Hi, I'm Miley. Come on in." Miley smiled, pushing Oliver's bags out of the way.

"It's just how it's done. The boyfriend carries the girlfriend's bag. It's a rule." Lilly said, following Oliver into the room.

"Rules are ment to be broken. Unlike my arms, little miss 5 bags." Oliver smirked at her.

"Oliver!" One of the boys that walked in, who resembled Oliver a little in facial features and hairstyle. He was also carrying 7 bags.

"Hey, Fletch. What's happening little cuz?" Oliver asked, walking around the table.

"Nothing much. Breaking my arms." Fletcher glared at the blond girl standing beside him.

"Hey, me too." Oliver glared over at Lilly.

"Ok, this is my friend Chyna Parks." Fletcher dropped his bags, ignoring Olive's 'Careful with those!', and put a hand on Chyna's shoulder.

"Hi." Chyna waved.

"This is her older brother, Cameron." Fletcher motioned behind Chyna to Cameron.

"What's the haps?" Cameron asked, trying to be cool.

"And this is Olive, or as I call her, demon." Fletcher said, pointing to the blond girl next to him.

"Stop complaining and man up." Olive sneered at him.

"Aww that's cute, they sound like a little you guys." Miley said, motioning to the bickering tweens.

"Ok, so this is my friend Miley." Oliver said, motioning to her.

"Hey ya'll." Miley smiled and waved.

"Oh my gosh! You're Hannah Montana. It's so cool to meet you." Chyna shook her hand.

"And over there eating the cereal from the cooking pot with the giant spoon is Miley's brother Jackson." Oliver said, pointing to the kitchen.

"Don't judge me." Jackson said.

"Sorry, he's not a civilized as most people." Miley said to Chyna.

"Oh, I feel your pain." Chyna said, watching her own brother pull a banana out of his pocket.

"And this is my girlfriend Lilly." Oliver placed both hands on her shoulders.

"Why am I last?" Lilly asked.

"Fletcher! You dented my encyclopedia volume O. My favorite one!" Olive said, looking through one of her heavy bags.

"That's what I was carrying? No wonder I thought my arm was going to break off."

"Not possible. Your arm can break, but it can't break off." Olive said.

"Ok, kiddies." Miley said, weazeling her arms between the two arguing tweens.

"Well, we all might as well unpack. Who's sleeping where?" Oliver asked.

"I call this kid, he's cool!" Jackson said through a mouthful of cereal, pointing to Cameron beside him. Cameron was trying to eat a banana and an apple at the same time.

"Fletcher, I guess you can bunk with me in the guest room." Oliver said, jabbing his thumb toward the stairs.

"Chyna, Olive, would you girls like to stay our room with us?" Miley asked, motioning to Lilly and herself.

"Four in a room? Mils, I think that's a bit much. Olive, you and me can sleep in here. The pull out couch isn't that bad." Lilly said.

"Alright, let's unpack." Oliver said, grabbing his two bags and leading his younger cousin up the stairs.

"You and I can unpack in here. The entertainment center is empty, Miley and I took all the movies. 9 drawers for me, 9 for you." Lilly said, turning on her heal to go get her 5 bags.

"Come on, Chyna, we can go unpack and I'll show you my closet. I'll even let you have one of my old outfits." Miley said, leading Chyna out to the barn.

"I hope you don't mind a messy room. I'll make room in the chair." Jackson said, grabbing one of Cameron's bags.

"Nope, my room is a disaster area." Cameron smiled.

"You and I could be good friends." Jackson slapped a hand on Cameron's shoulder and led him up the stairs.

"So, Olive, how's school?" Lilly asked, opening the first drawer.

"Pretty good. I'm in the A.N.T. program. That stands for advanced natural talents. I have a photographic memory. Anything I've ever read, heard, or saw is permenantly imprinted into my brain. It's kind of cool, but really annoying." Olive said.

"I would totally love that! I need that for tests and stuff." Lilly said.

"Well, it is kind of fun to get on Fletcher's nerves, I just correct him all the time." Olive looked at her dented book one more time, then put it in one of the drawers.

"Oh, that's cute. I remember when Oliver and I used to do that. But he's a doughnut, so it wasn't as much fun when he didn't get it. I just pushed him over." Lilly smiled, folding one of her shirts.

"Oh, I do that too." Olive smiled.

"So, do you have a side of the bed?" Lilly asked, hoping she would say no.

"Yes, the left. It's said that getting up on the left side of the bed makes you more cheerful." Olive said.

"Cool, because I like the right side." Lilly smiled.

"So, what's it like dating Oliver?" Olive asked.

"What?"

"Well, Fletcher always says how he and Oliver are a lot alike, I just want to know what it's like to date someone like him."

"Why? Do you have a crush on Fletcher?" Lilly asked, whispering.

"Maybe, just a tiny one." Olive said, looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was listening.

"Alright, so, he's super sweet and romantic. But then we still argue and bicker because that's just what we like to do. And I still use him as a punching bag sometimes. But he doesn't mind. And he's so cute. I love it when he sings, because sometimes when I'm offstage, he says something like 'This one's for my girl' and when he sings to me when it's just us, my heart just melts. Oh, I just love him." Lilly rambled.

"Hmm, interesting. See, Fletcher doesn't sing. He's an artist. He paints, draws, sculpts, you name it. It's kind of cute when he's bored and he doodles me on his little pocket sketch pad. He's in the ANT program too. He's really good." Olive said.

"Oh, what does he do with the doodles?" Lilly asked, unzipping her makeup bag.

"Well, he keeps the 'not decent ones' because he doesn't want anyone to see them. But he gives the good ones to me. Want to see some?" Olive asked.

"Oh, yeah! Show me." Lilly said, twisting her hair up into a ponytail. Olive opened the page of her F Volume encyclopedia and pulled out a small stack of doodles. She handed them to Lilly. "These are really good. Oh, look at this one. He drew you reading. that's super cute, it looks like you didn't even notice he did it." Lilly cooed, pointing out the picture.

"I didn't until I put my book down to go talk to our counseler, then I came back and that was holding my page." Olive said.

"Oh! That is super adorable." Lilly said.

"Alright! Burgers on the grill! I'm cooking!" Oliver said as he and Fletcher walked through the room.

"We'll talk later." Lilly whispered.


	2. Chapter 2 Miley and Chyna

_Meanwhile..._

"Oh my gosh! Your room is so cool!" Chyna yelled as she and Miley walked into her room.

"Thanks. So, Chyna is a cool name." Miley said.

"So is Miley." Chyna smiled.

"Thanks, you can unpack in my closet. I cleaned out some old stuff so there is a whole empty section." Miley said, picking up her duffle bag.

"Oh, where is your closet?" Chyna asked, looking around.

"Wait for it." Miley grabbed the remote off of her bedside table and hit the button. The vanity began to swing out.

"Wow! That is SO Cool!" Chyna said.

"I like it too." Miley laughed at the younger girl. "Well, go on." Chyna grabbed her bag and ran into the closet.

"Oh my gosh. This closet is huge!" Chyna said, taking in the giant room.

"I know. There's an open section over there, by that Hannah-kin." Miley pointed as she began to unpack her clothes.

"Oh I get it. Hannah Montana's Manikin. Hannah-kin. That's clever." Chyna smiled while she took her nicest outfit out of her bag.

"So, how's school Chyna?" Miley asked, dressing one of her own manikins.

"Oh, you know, it's alright. See I'm in the A.N.T. program. It stands for Advanced Natural Talents. That means I got into high school early because I have an A.N.T." Chyna explained, folding some clothes and putting them into drawers.

"Oh, what's your A.N.T.?" Miley asked, doing the same.

"I sing and play almost every instrument you can think of."

"Really?" Miley grabbed her pink guitar and tossed it to Chyna. "Play something." Chyna played a few lines of Rock Star and sang a little too.

"I'm unusual, not so typical Way too smart to be waiting around Tai Chi practices, snowboard champion I can fix the flat on your car, I might even be a rock star, I might even be a rock star." She sang.

"Wow, you're really good." Miley said, taking her guitar back.

"Thanks. Yeah, I'm not like most of them. Most of them have way better talents than I do. Like Olive. She remembers everything. She has a photographic memory. And Fletcher is an artist. He paints and draws and sclupts and anything else." Chyna listed off.

"What about your little brother?" Miley asked, buttoning a jacket around her manikin.

"Oh, he's older than me. He's just short and stupid. But not in that order."

"Oh, I know. That idiot in there was my older brother. He's stupid too. And short. But he wasn't always short. He just stopped growing at 14. He's always been stupid. So what's it like, having friends like Olive and Fletcher?"

"Oh, Olive is my best friend. We do everything together and tell eachother everything. Her and Fletcher have been friends for a long time, and they argue all the time. Fletcher has a crush on me, which is wierd, but then he'll do what ever I ask him to." Chyna said, proud of that fact.

"Oh, Oliver used to have a crush on Hannah, it was super wierd. And Lilly and I are like that. We do everything together. When she found out I was Hannah, she became Lola and was at every concert and every thing else I went to. And we tell eachother everything. It's great to have friends like them."

"Yeah it is. So, tell me, what is it like to be a pop singer?" Chyna asked, sitting on the circular sofa.

"Oh, it's pretty cool sometimes. When I was Hannah, i got to have a normal life too, so like, If I wanted to hide, I could. But now that I'm just Miley, The poparazzi follow me, and I have to deal with people when I go out. It's a little annoying."

"Well, I think being 'just Miley' is pretty cool." Chyna smiled.

"So, who wants to go shopping in Hannah's younger collection?" Miley asked.

"Really? Let's do it!" Chyna said, pulling Miley to the closet labled 'Outgrown.'

"Oh, wow. I can pick anything?" Chyna asked.

"Anything." Miley said. Chyna began sifting through the racks of clothes until she found an outfit she liked. She picked a light blue sequin shirt, a silver belt, and white jeans. "Excelent choice. But now you need the matching shoes, accesories, and purse. Plus, I have a pink one in here just like that, with a little white jacket, oh I'll just find all the stuff for you." Miley ran around, gatherng a pink shirt, a white jacket, blue boots, white boots, a big blue purse, a little pink purse, and multiple accesories. "There you go. You now have your own Hannah outfit." Miley smiled.

"This is awesome." Chyna said.

"Hey I've got a benifit for the big sister program tomorrow, i'll bring you and you can wear that." Miley said.

"Really? That's awesome." Chyna felt like she was going to burst. She was friends with Hannah Montana.

"No problem. Your a cool kid." Miley smiled at Chyna as they walked back into the main closet.

"Hey Girls. Oh, you gave her one of your Hannah outfits?" Oliver asked, sauntering into the room.

"Yeah, I'm taking her to the benifit tomorrow." Miley said.

"Hey, I'm gonna grill up some burgers, you girls game?" Oliver asked.

"Cool." Miley started to follow him.

"Hey, Fletcher, can you go put these over on that vanity? Thanks." Chyna handed Fletcher the stack of Hannah clothes.

"Yeah, sure, no problem." Fletcher struggled over to said vanity.

"Like I said, anything I ask." Chyna whispered to Miley, happy with herself.


	3. Chapter 3 Olie and Fletch

_Meanwhile..._

"So, Fletch, how's school?" Oliver asked, leading his younger cousin up the stairs.

"Ehh, you know, high schoolers are terrifying." Fletcher shrugged.

"Well, They're scary at first, but just wait. You'll be older one day, and you get to do the scaring." Oliver reached for the door nob, but stopped. "Uhh, you don't mind the girliest room in the world do you?" He asked.

"What?" Fletcher looked at his older cousin quizically. Oliver opened the door, showing Fletcher the little girl's room full of pink. "Oh my pinkness." Fletcher said, looking at the room. "Oh! I call the top bunk." Fletcher threw his duffle up on the bed.

"Ok, glad to know your cool with it. It used to be the girl's room, but Miley thought it was too little girl-ish. I just happen to think the same thing." Oliver sat on the bottom bunk.

"So, how did the tour go?" Fletcher asked, begining to unpack his oversized duffle.

"Pretty good. I'm so glad to be back though. You know Lilly can only tour with one of her friends at a time, and since she and Miley go to the same college and have the same breaks and stuff, they tend to tour together more than she would with me." Oliver said, starting to empty his suitcase.

"Lilly seems really nice." Fletcher said.

"She's awesome. Your little girlfriend seems nice too." Oliver began to sort his clothes into drawers. Lilly's organization had rubbed off on him.

"Who? Chyna?" Fletcher asked, trying to pull his easel out of the easel case.

"No, no, umm, Olive. She seems cool."

"Oh, Olive's not my girlfriend. I don't have a girlfriend. Olive's my best friend." Fletcher struggled to pull his canvases out of one of his bag.

"She seems cool. Chyna does too, but she seems more like a girl who focuses on things other than boys. Like school and-"

"Music. The two girls are in the A.N.T. program with me, Chyna can play any instrument you can think of, and she sings. She doesn't focus on boys as much as most girls. Olive doesn't really at all. She has a photographic memory. Anything she's ever heard, read, or saw she remembers perfectly. It's kind of cool, but that only means she remembers everytime I laughed too hard and milk squirted out my nose. That's how we met. In kindergarden We were sitting at the same table. She stole my crayons, and she said if I wanted them back then I was going to have to give her a hug. I laughed so hard the milk I was drinking came out my nose. She's been my best friend ever since. She even gave back my favorite crayon because she felt bad for me. I got milk all over my drawing. I never saw the rest of the crayons again though, just the green one." Fletcher said, setting up all his art supplies.

"Sounds like you've got quite a good memory too." Oliver said. He could tell what his younger cousin was feeling. He and Lilly had become best friends in kindergarden as well.

"Well, that was the day I met my best friend. I could never forget that. And that was the first time I had milk squirt out my nose. Olive still makes fun of me for it." Fletcher began to put his clothes away.

"Ok, so tell me about your other friends." Oliver said, seeing his cousin was organizing his clothes too.

"Well that's pretty much it. Chyna and Olive. Chyna is cool, I kind of like her. She's different than anyone else I've met."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I've never met girls like Miley and Lilly. Except your friends. Chyna seems a lot like Miley, and Lilly and Olive sure seem to have hit it off. She normally doesn't get along with other girls, unless they like sports and skateboarding and surfing. Lilly's not a normal girl."

"Yeah, well, no one I'm friends with is normal." Fletcher said, examining on of his half done paintings. It was of Chyna and Olive. Olive had wanted to suprise Chyna with it for her birthday. Fletcher was secretly planning to paint one of him and Olive for her birthday. Maybe he could get that done this week.

"True. So what do you say to burgers on the grill?" Oliver asked as he slid his bags under the bed.

"Good, I'm starved."

"Let's roll, little buddy." Oliver began walking down the stairs. ."Alright! Burgers on the grill! I'm cooking!" He said, walking through the family room to the back door. Lilly and Olive got up and followed them.

"Hey, Lils, can you go get the plates? I'll go get Miley and Chyna." Oliver said. Lilly crossed her arms defiantly. "Please?" Oliver asked. Still she stood, unmoved. Oliver sauntered over to her and gave her a kiss. Olive took her spot beside Fletcher and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Oliver, stop trying to swollow Lilly, we've got food to cook." Fletcher said, also rolling his eyes at Olive. The two of them had a silent competition between them. When one would roll their eyes, the other would do a goofy impersonation, then the first would do a goofier impersonation of the other, until they both started laughung. Olive cracked first today. Seeing Fletcher do that stupid eye roll, she just couldn't keep a straight face.

"Right. Thank you Lilly, for getting the plates." He said in a sing song fasion. Lilly and Olive went back into the house to get plates, whil Oliver and Fletcher walked into the barn. "Hey Girls. Oh, you gave her one of your Hannah outfits?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I'm taking her to the benifit tomorrow." Miley said.

"Hey, I'm gonna grill up some burgers, you girls game?" Oliver asked.

"Cool." Miley started to follow him.

"Hey, Fletcher, can you go put these over on that vanity? Thanks." Chyna handed Fletcher the stack of Hannah clothes.

"Yeah, sure, no problem." Fletcher struggled over to said vanity.

"Hey, Mils, Can you go get your brother? I'm gonna go get the meat and Fletch and I will start grilling." Oliver asked.

"Sure." Miley said, leading Chyna back to the house.

"Hey, Mils, what did your dad do with the plates?" Lilly asked.

"Oh, once we moved out, he just started eating out of the pots and pans. He put the plates in that box up there." Miley said, shaking her head on her father's behalf.

"Oh, Alright. Well, Olive, looks like we'll have to work together on this." Lilly said.

"Together on what?" Oliver asked, heading for the fridge.

"The box of plates up there. I'm short remember?" Lilly asked.

"Oh, I can help." Fletcher said. He walked over to Olive and locked his fingers. Like she had done before, she stepped on his hands and then put her other foot up on his shoulder.

"Oh boy." Lilly covered her eyes.

"Don't worry, we've done this before." Olive said as Fletcher grabbed hold of her feet on his shoulders. "This is how we clean the ceiling in the A.N.T. Farm when Fletcher gets paint on it." Olive said as she steadied herself against her cabinets.

"Oh please don't let her fall, please don't let her fall." Lilly said, looking between her fingers at the two.

"Lilly, you'll have to open your eyes to catch the box." Olive said, sliding the box off of the top of the cabinet.

"Ok, I'm ready." She reached up to take the box from Olive.

"Ready?" Fletcher asked.

"Go for it." Olive said. Fletcher began to crouch down until Olive could step onto the island counter. Then he took her hand as she jumped off of the island.

"Tada!" They said together.

"Impressive." Oliver said, gathering the hamburger patties. "Fletch, Olive why don't you two stay in here. There's potato salad ingredients in the fridge if you guys wouldn't mind." He said, leading Lilly back outside.


	4. Chapter 4 Working together

"Do you know how to make potato salad?" Fletcher asked.

"Yeah. But you know what sound more fun?" Olive asked, digging through the cabinet.

"What?"

"Wanna bake a cake?" Olive held up a recepie book.

"Ohhh, cake. Ok." He smiled.

"Alright, you get all the ingredients together, I'll make the potato salad." Olive got to work fast, finishing the potato salad as Fletcher had found the last bowl they needed.

"Alright. The salad is in the fridge. Ok, the recepie says to start off with creaming 1/2 cup butter with 1 cup of sugar." Olive said, reaching for a measuring cup.

"How do you cream something?" Fletcher asked.

"Normally with a machine, but seeing as I don't feel like searching for one, I'll show you." Olive reached for a fork and Fletcher came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and began to manuver the fork into the mixture with the help of Olive.

"Ok, you keep doing that. Now it says to beat in 2 eggs, but one at a time." She ducked under Fletcher's arms, feeling slightly uncomfortable with them around her.

"Ok, you do that. I can't crack eggs." Fletcher said.

"Oh, I'm sure you can. Try." Olive handed him an egg. "Crack it on the edge of the counter and open it in the bowl." Olive took the bowl from him and continued to whip the mixture.

"Alright, if you say so." Fletcher said skeptically. He gently tapped the egg on the edge of the counter, aiming up his shot, then tried to crack the egg, but the shell shattered and the egg ended up all over the floor and Fletcher's hand.

"Oh Fletcher. I guess you can't crack an egg." Olive said, trying not to laugh. "Go wash your hands and you can just keep mixing." She made her way to the fridge to get a new egg. She cracked the eggs one at a time while he beat the eggs in. Then she put in the 2 teaspoons of vanilla. Fletcher enjoyed that smell, mainly because Olive always smelled like vanilla.

"Alright, I'll stir this, you go combine 1 and 1/2 cups flour with 1 and 3/4 teaspoons baking powder in that bowl." She took the bowl from him and pointed him to the dry ingredients. He mixed them together sucessfully.

"Now what?" He asked, watching as Olive set her small bowl on the counter.

"We mix them together." She said.

"Oh! I wanna do it!" He said, grabbing the wet ingredients and pouring them in with the dry ones.

"Hmm, so your actually useful for something." Olive joked.

"Haha." He said flatly.

"Ok, mix that, And I'll add in the 1/2 cup milk." She said, picking up the carton of milk. The two of them worked in scilence. Fletcher greased the pan and Olive poured the batter into the pan.

"So now what?" He asked.

"Now, I do this." She looked at the flour on her fingers, then touched her index finger to his nose.

"Well then I do this." He smeared flour on her forhead with his thumb.

"Oh, it's on." She took a handful of flour and dumped it down his shirt.

"Oh, yes it is." He took a small spoonful of batter and flung it at her.

"Your going down, Quimby." The two of them began throwing ingredients left and right. There was batter in hair, flour down shirts, eggs on pants, and sugar on the floor. Fletcher had a handful of batter and was running toward Olive, but slipped on an egg yolk and fell onto her. The two of them were laying on the flour covered floor.

"Ok, I say we call a truce." He said, Holding himself by his arms.

"Good plan. Is there even any batter left in the pan." She asked.

"No, I think it's all in your hair." Fletcher laughed.

"That's funny, I think all the baking powder is in yours." Olive reached up to ruffle his hair. He tried to smooth it out, but he had forgot his handful of batter. Olive laughed.

"You alright?" He asked, standing up and offering her a hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She laughed as she was helped up.

"What in the name of gravy is going on down here-Oh My god!" Miley yelled, seeing the disaster area that was her kitchen. "Look at this mess!" She said in disbelief.

"Whoa Nelly! What did you two do?" Jackson asked loudly.

"What? What's going- Oh good gracious." Oliver said as he and Lilly ran into the kitchen.

"We tried to make cake." Fletcher said.

"It didn't work all that well." Olive said, shaking her head. Fletcher saw a little batter on her cheek. He used his index finger to wipe it off and lick it off his finger.

"But it tasted good." He nodded.

"I'll go get the mop." Miley said, heading for the coat closet.

"We have a mop?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, you know that thing you practice hitting on girls with." Miley said, retreaving said mop.

"Oh, you mean Molly." Jackson nodded, as did Cameron.

"You, my sad brother, need a life." Miley said, begining to mop up the cake mess.

"Did you guys make the potato salad?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, in the fridge." Fletcher said, pointing to the batter covered appliance.

"Ok, there's a bathroom upstairs by Jackson's room. Just follow the stink, and it's the door right next to it. And then there's a bathroom in my daddy's room. Follow the smell of hair moose." Miley explained as she mopped.

"Alright, We'll be back." Fletcher said. He started up the stairs, but waited for Olive to grab fresh clothes first.

"Do you care what bathroom?" Olive asked, trying not to track cake ingredients through the hall. "Fletch?" Olive asked. They both had private nicknames for eachother.

"Hm? Oh yeah, Liv, go ahead and use which ever one." He said, opening the door to the guest room.

"Whoa, I could make so many jokes about this room right now." Olive smiled, looking at all the pink.

"Oh, hush. At least I get the top bunk." Fletcher said, digging through his drawer full of shirts.

"Oh, I'm impressed. You know the idea of the bunk bed came from Egyptions." Olive said, surveying the room.

"Oh hey, that's something I didn't need to know." Fletcher said, grabbing a pair of jeans. "Turn around." He said, his hand on the last drawer.

"Why?" Olive asked, focusing now on Fletcher.

"Because I need to grab something that you don't need to see." He said, blushing.

"Fletch, I've seen your underwear before. I've helped your mom fold your underwear before." She said, laughing.

"When?" He asked, letting his hand fall to his side.

"When She was running late for a dinner party, I came over to hang out, saw she was in a hurry, helped her fold clothes, and put them up in your room, all before you were done taking a shower." Olive said.

"Still, turn around." He said.

"Ugh, fine. Your such a baby." Olive turned around and crossed her arms.

"Ok, you can turn back around." He said, shutting the drawer.

"Alright, I'll take the hall one, you take the one in the master bedroom." Olive said, walking toward the hall bathroom. She turned the water on, letting it run, while she undressed. She looked at her hair and face in the mirror. Yeah, she could see why boys went after Chyna and not her. She was the best friend that boys had to find a date for to keep her busy so they could get close with Chyna. She stepped into the steaming shower.

So, maybe she had more than a little crush on Fletcher. He was sweet. He was the only person she knew that would be nice and bake a cake with her, then be funny and throw the ingredients everywhere. They would be walking and get into a shoving war until she had fallen over, then he would help her up. He knew the exact face to make during their goofy eye roll contest that would make her laugh. He knew a lot about her. She knew a lot about him. His favorite color was green, his favorite pair of pants was his red skinny jeans, he loved chocolate covered strawberries more than art, his favorite thing to paint is music notes, and he loved Chyna. But everyone knew he loved Chyna. Fletcher Quimby. Fletch. Her Fletch. The guy who periodically squirts milk out his nose. The amazing artist. Her goofball best friend. Her best friend. Her buddy. Her shoulder to cry on. Her other half. The one who can finish her scentences. The only one who can tell when she's lying. The one who controls her sugar intake for her. The boy who would die for her. He had told her many of these things before. The boy that she loved.

After all that thinking she was done with her shower. She stepped out to towel off, but realized she had forgotten a towel. She opened the door just enough to stick her head out.

"Fletcher." She whispered. "Fletch." She said a little louder. He came out of the spare room, fully clothed and with a towel around his neck, trying to dry his hair.

"Liv? What's wrong?" He asked.

"I forgot a towel, can you find me one?" She asked.

"Hold on, you forgot to grab a towel? Ha! You forgot something." He teased.

"Fletcher Quimby, If I were wearing clothes I would kill you right now. Just find me a towel." She said through clenched teeth. Fletcher's face flushed.

"Right. Hold on." He ran down the hall to the hall closet when he found his towel. He grabbed one for her and took a second to clear his mind. It wasn't like he hadn't seen Olive like this. She had taken showers at his house lots of times. When they were little they had sleepovers all the time. But he was older now. He left that thought when he handed Olive the towel. "Here, Liv." He said.

"Ok, hold on." She shut the door in his face. After a few moments she opened it, revealing a fully clothed girl with a towel wrapped around her head. She was squeezing the excess water out of her hair. "Hey, I know you haven't done this in a while but, do you mind?" She asked, holding a hair brush out to him. When they were younger he loved to brush her hair.

"What do I get out of this deal?" He asked, watching as she hopped up on the bathroom counter.

"A best friend named Olive who appreciates it when you brush her hair." Olive handed him the brush. He began to run it through her tangled hair.

"Alright, I guess so." He sighed, teasingly.

"Yay." She said. They sat in scilence as Olive let her best friend brush her hair, even running her own hands through his damp mop that he calls hair. "You have great hair." She mused.

"My hair thanks you for that." He said.

"Why do you always flip it to that side, why not the other side for a change?" She asked. She messed with his hair until it flipped the other way.

"Oh, come on, it looks stupid." With one quick hair flip it was all back to normal.

"No, you look snazzy like that." She said, ruffling his hair with both of her hands.

"Hey, your messing up my hair." He laughed.

"Ok, let's go eat. I'm starved." Olive hopped down from the counter and began walking out to the hall.

"Liv?" He asked. She turned around at the sound of her nick name. He was standing there with his arms spread out. "If you want to go down stairs, you have to give me a hug." He smiled at her.

"Ugh, alright, fine." She said sarcastically. They embraced for a few warm moments.

"This is nice." He said.

"Oh, don't get all mushy. Let's go eat." She let go of her best friend and began to walk back out to the hall. The two of them walked down to the kitchen where Jackson and Cameron were washing dishes.


	5. Chapter 5 Secret telling

"Hey, Oliver's got a couple burgers for you outside." Jackson said. The two of them made their way outside where the other four were sitting around a picnic table laughing.

"Oh, hey there's food here for you." Oliver said, nodding toward two plates sitting on one end of the table.

"Oh cool." Olive sat beside Lilly, instantly regretting it because then Fletcher sat beside Chyna. He smiled and mumbled 'hi', Chyna paid him no mind. Oliver and Lilly were telling some funny story about getting locked out of the back stage area without their passes, then the bouncer wouldn't let them back until one of the band members heard them and let them back. Chyna and Miley were listening intently. Then Miley told a story of getting the same thing, but she had left her Hannah wig back stage, so no one knew who she was. She had to climb through her dressing room window. Oliver and Lilly then remember how they used to do that before they knew Miley was Hannah.

"Alright. I say that after these dishes are done, we all watch a movie." Lilly said, clearing the plates.

"Do we have any movies?" Oliver asked.

"Grown ups. Remember? Your favorite movie?" Lilly asked.

"Oh really? You brought it?" Oliver asked. Lilly nodded. "That's why I love you." He smiled at Lilly who was standing over him.

A little while later everyone was sitting in the living room. Jackson was in one chair, and Miley in the other. Oliver and Lilly were huddled together on one end of the couch while Fletcher and Olive were on the other end. Chyna and Cameron were sitting on the floor in front of the couch.

'He's, uhh, 48 months'

'That's 4.' The movie played on the screen before them. Oliver was laughing softly, while fletcher was a little louder, never having seen this movie. Jackson was snoring in the chair and Miley was trying to throw popcorn into his mouth. Lilly was almost asleep already, and Chyna was stealing popcorn out of her brother's bowl, and Cameron was trying to swat her hand away. Olive as leaning on Fletcher, and she was wide awake. She was laughing at Fletcher's laugh. So happy and sweet sounding. She loved it.

"Liv? You awake?" Fletcher whispered in her ear.

"Hm? Yeah." She mumbled back.

"Want some popcorn?" He asked, reaching behind her to grab the bow on the sofa table.

"Sure." She took a few pieces and watched the movie in scilence. Lilly and Miley were sleeping, Oliver was halfway there, Jackson had slid out of his chair and was sleeping on the floor, and Cameron now occupied the chair, Chyna was awake and laughing, Fletcher was too. Olive felt tired. Fletcher's arm was now around her shoulders, and she leaned further into him.

"Liv?" Fletcher whispered again.

"Hm?" She asked, feeling her eyes close.

"Don't fall asleep." He said, looking down at her face.

"I'm not." She mumbled.

"Really I have to talk to you." He said.

"Talk. I'm listening."

"Not now, after. I need you to stay awake."

"Alright. I'm awake." She whispered, though she was falling asleep.

"Liv?" No reply. "Olive?" Again, nothing. He looked around for a second to make sure no one was watching, then he kissed the top of her head and rested his cheek on top of that spot. He watched the rest of the movie. Oliver gently shook Lilly awake, and she retreated to the bathroom to change. Miley and Chyna walked out to the barn sleepily. Cameron kicked Jackson in the back of the head until he got up and dragged himself up the stairs. Oliver went outside to go put the grill away. That left Fletcher and Olive cuddled on the couch.

He gently picked her up and put her in the chair. He knew how tired the girls were, so he unfolded the pull out couch for them. He searched the drawers until he found Olive's pajamas. He took out one of her long nightgowns and put it on her huddled up form. Her eyes fluttlerd open at the feel of the fabric hitting her arm.

"Fletch?" She asked, squinting in the new light.

"Yeah." He mumbled.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked sleepily.

"It can wait until tomorrow. Just get a good night sleep. I'll see you in the morning." He began to gather up his blanket.

"Fletcher?" She asked, seeing the bed folded out.

"Yeah?"

"Did you do that?"

"Uh-huh."

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"No problem. Night Liv." He said.

"Night Fletch." She said. He walked slowly up the stairs with a blanket huddled around him. Lilly came out of the bathroom, giving Olive a chance to change. She changed into the nightgown Fletcher had chosen. It was her favorite sleep wear, and she was glad he knew her so well. She walked out and paused when she saw Lilly and Oliver kissing goodnight in front of the stairs.

"I love you lilly pop." He said.

"I love you too, Olie pop." She giggled.

"Night." He mumbled on her lips, then he ran up the stairs. Olive came to lay on the bed, as did Lilly.

"Olie pop?" She asked.

"Oh, pet names are cute." Lilly said. She pause for a second. "Like Liv and Fletch." She smiled slyly.

"You heard us? Well, Fletcher can't whisper." Olive said.

"It's cute. Do you guys ever call eachother that infront of other people?" Lilly asked, sitting crosslegged.

"No, I told him if he ever calls me Liv in public I'd beat him to a pulp." Olive said, also sitting up.

"Oh, it's cute that he calls you that. And it was super sweet of him to fold the bed out and get your pajamas for you. So what happened with the cake today?" Lilly asked. Olive told her the whole story.

"Aww, that's so cute. Food fights are fun." Lilly said. "So, what's he like? Like I know he's kind of like Oliver, but Oliver wasn't that cute when he was 11. He was still putting on a super man cape and trying to fly off of his porch." Lilly said. Then she smiled. "Actually that is pretty cute." She said.

"Well, he's actually really shy. When we went to go take showers, he made me look away when he took a new pair of underwear out of his drawer. And he's sweet. He just does little things that make me think that. Like, when we were little, he used to love to brush my hair. He thought it was so long and pretty. And he brushed it for me upstairs today. And he's super nice. I had forgotten to grab a towel, and I told him to grab me one, and he did. Most boys I know would have made me do something for it, but he didn't. And he has awesome hair. I love to mess it up and play with it. He doesn't like it, but I think it looks cute parted the other way. And, I don't know, he's just a great guy. And we work really well together. You know, we can cook together, and clean together. Oh, and whenever one of us breaks something, the other knows how to fix it." Olive listed off.

"Oh, I know what you mean. Oliver and I, we work super well together. Last time he tried to suprise me with smooties, they exploded all over the place. He's tall, so he was on a chair cleaning the high stuff, and I'm short so I was on the floor cleaning the low stuff. It's so nice to be able to work like that." Lilly mused.

"Oliver seems like a great guy." Olive said.

"He is. Hey, let's tell secrets." Lilly said.

"Ok, speak words." Olive said.

"Have you had your first kiss yet?" Lilly asked.

"Ok, swear you wont tell?" Olive asked, looking around to be sure no one was listening.

"I swear." Lilly said.

"It was Cameron." Olive said.

"Ew." Lilly said.

"I know. But when I first met Chyna, I had crashed my bike in front of her house. He came out and patched me up, and he gave me a kiss to get me to shut up about telling people he was nice to someone. I've only ever told that to Fletcher. Chyna doesn't know." Olive said quietly.

"What did Fletcher do?"

"He said that' Cameron was a stupid choice for a first kiss'. Then I said 'well, not my fault he kissed me'. Fletcher said it didn't count if he kissed me. So I said, 'alright fine, it doesn't count.' But it totally does. So I said, 'so I have to kiss someone for it to count?' And he said yeah. Then he said 'Kiss me, that way it's with some one you know and not some jerk' and I said 'that's stupid.' Then he said 'come on, it's not stupid. I won't break your heart.' So I said Fine and I kissed him." Olive took a deep breath.

"How long did it last?"

"Like, 8 seconds." Olive said.

"Oh, that's super sweet." Lilly said.

"Ok, now, My turn to ask a question. Have you and Oliver had sex?" Olive asked.

"What?" Lilly asked, her face turning red.

"Hey, I'm the smartest 11 year old in the world. I remember everything. I know what sex is." Olive said.

"W-well, Alright yeah. We have." Lilly said, laughing at Olive's remark.

"Were you eachother's first?" Olive asked.

"No, actually, Oliver's first was his ex girlfriend Joanie. I was scared when we did it for the first time. But he was really patient, and kind, and caring. He never pushed me, and he was really sweet about everything." Lilly said, blushing.

"Oliver seems like a really nice guy." Olive smiled.

"He is. I love him." Lilly said. "Hey, is your full name Olive? Or is it Olivia?" She asked.

"Full name is Olive. I know it's kind of wierd, but so am I so it's ok." Olive smiled. "How did Miley react to your relationship?"

"Oh, well, she flipped. See Oliver and I had been friends since preschool. He had the 64 pack of crayons with the sharpener, and he wouldn't share unless I held his hand. But She freaked out, then she asked too many questions, then she got annoyed everytime we kissed infront of her." Lilly explained. "How did you meet Fletcher?"

"Well, we were in kindergarden. And we were drawing. He was a little artist, so he was drawing his lunch tray. He's always been a slow eater, so almost his whole lunch was sitting there. I was at the same table and I stole his pack of crayons. And then I told him if he wanted them back he would have to give me a hug. He laughed. A lot. But then the milk he was drinking came out his nose, and I felt bad so I gave him his green crayon back."

"Aww, that's adorable." Lilly smiled.


	6. Chapter 6 Stuck in a couch

"Olive." Fletcher came running down the stairs.

"Hm?" Olive looked up at him.

"I, umm, I forgot something that was tucked in the couch." He said, pointing to the bed.

"It probobly fell under it then." She said.

"Right. Hold on." He climbed over the bed and to the head of it where there was a gap between the back of the couch and the head of the matress. He dove down into it. "Ok, found my lucky paintbrush." His hand shot up, clutching a green brush. Olive had given that to him for his 10th birthday. "But now I have another problem." He said.

"What's that?"

"I can't get out." He said.

"Your a doofus." Olive said.

"Thanks, that's totally helpful."

"Why did you dive into the couch?"

"I don't know, Olive, because apparently I'm a doofus." Fletcher argued, he tried to stick his head back through, but it wouldn't fit.

"Well do you want me to do?" She asked, crawling toward him.

"Help. Come on, Liv, I thought you were smart." He teased.

"Hey, I told you that if you called me that in public, I'd kill you." She said.

"Oh, come on, It's just Lilly. And I believe you said you'd beat me to a pulp." He corrected.

"You wanna be a smart mouth? Fine, have fun sleeping in the couch." She said, crawling away from him.

"No, No, wait, ok I'm sorry. Help, please?" He asked.

"I'll go get Oliver." Lilly said, heading for the stairs.

"Why couldn't you just wait until morning to get your lucky paint brush?" Olive asked.

"Well, it's stupid." Fletcher said.

"Oh, just tell me." She propped herself up on her elbows.

"Ok, well, ever since you got it for me, I've slept with it under my pillow. I can't sleep without it now." He mumbled.

"That's not stupid."

"It is, I have to have it with me all the time." Fletcher sighed.

"Fletch, it's not stupid. I think it's kind of cute." She admitted.

"You do?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why do you have to though? Why is it lucky?" She asked.

"Well, because you gave it to me. It reminds me of you." He mumbled.

"That's sweet."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah I do." She whispered. She began to lean her head down.

"Hey, how did Fletcher get stuck in the couch?" Oliver asked, sleepily walking down the stairs. Olive's head shot back up, away from Fletcher.

"He climbed into it." Olive said.

"Why?"

"I thought my paint brush was in here. It was. But now I'm stuck." Fletcher said.

"Alright, if we lift up the couch, we can get you out." Oliver said, going to one end. Lilly and Olive stood at the other and they lifted the couch. But unfortuantly there was a bottom portion to the couch.

"Oh my god, Fletcher, how much do you weigh?" Olive asked.

"Shut up, it's the couch." He said.

"Ok, so, that's not going to work." Oliver said as they eased the couch back down.

"If I climb in there, I can figure out how to get out." Olive said, climbing onto the bed and ducking into the opening at the top.

"Hey, Liv." Fletcher said cheerfully.

"Call me that again and I will throw you out a window." Olive said, annyoed.

"Alright how do we get out?" Fletcher asked.

"Well, it looks like the problem is that this bar can go down, but it won't go up any higher. So if I pull it down, theoretically you should be able to-" She paused when she heard Fletcher's fake snoring. "I hate you." She said.

"No you don't, you love me. I'm your best friend whether you like it or not." He said in a sing song fashion. "Contiune with your theory."

"As I was saying, If I pull this down, you should be able to slide out. Go for it." She said as she pulled the bar down a little. He was able to squeeze himself out of the couch.

"Ok, now help me out of here." She said. "Push the bar down." She said. Fletcher sat on it, dangling his legs into the couch, and took Olive's hand to pull her out of the couch.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem." She said. "But if you do something stupid like that again, I'm leaving you in there." Olive said angrily.

"You two are funny." Lilly said.

"Come on, Fletcher, it's late, you got your paint brush, let's go to bed." Oliver said, clapping a hand on his younger cousin's shoulder.

"Alright. Night, Liv." Fletcher said, hugging her tightly. She did nothing, and even let the nickname slide.

"Night, Fletcher." She mumbled. He followed his cousin up the stairs.

"You two are adorable." Lilly said. "The bickering is so cute."

"You know what he told me. He has to keep that paintbrush with him all the time because I gave it to him and it reminds him of me. And he has to have it under his pillow or he can't sleep." Olive blurted out.

"Awww, that's so sweet." Lilly said, laying down on the matress.

"I know." Olive said. Lilly drifted off into a deep slumber, but Olive couldn't sleep a wink.


	7. Chapter 7 a little too much trouble

The next morning, Fletcher woke up to the smell of pancakes. He put on his slippers and ran down the stairs, noticing that Lilly and Oliver were in the kitchen, while Olive was sleeping soundly on the pull out couch.

"Morning, Fletch." Lilly said. He found it wierd that someone other than Olive had called him that. "Olive didn't sleep well." She said when she noticed his worried glance.

"Really? She normally sleeps like a rock, and gets up at the crack of dawn." Fletcher said worriedly.

"Maybe she's homesick?" Lilly offered.

"I don't know." Fletcher sat on the chair by left side of the bed.

"Well, breakfast is almost done. I'm going to go get Miley and Chyna. Olie pop, will you go get Jackson and Cameron?" Lilly asked.

"Sure Lilly pop." Oliver gave her a quick kiss and meandered up the stairs.

"Olive? Olive?" He asked softly. No reply. He sat on the bed beside her. "Liv? Olive?" He asked, gently shaking her calf.

"Hm?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Olive, time to get up. Breakfast is ready." Fletcher said smiling at Olive as she tried to pull the covers up over her head.

"2 more minutes." She groaned.

"No, no, come on, Liv." HE said, pulling the covers from her fists.

"Fletch?" She asked, finally opening her eyes.

"The one and only."

"Can Fletch do something for me?"

"Fletch would do anything for you."

"Cute." She muttered. "Will you help me up?" Fletcher pulled her arms until she was sitting upright beside him.

"Lilly said you didn't sleep well."

"Yeah."

"You always sleep well. Are you sick?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Fletcher's voice oosed worry.

"I'm fine, Fletcher." Olive asured.

"Good, then I can do this." Fletcher used his arm to plow into her and bring her back on the matress.

"Hey, no, I'm tired." She complained sleepily. He still ran his knuckles over the top of her head. "Stop it. Fletcher!" She laughed.

"What do you say?" He asked, stopping but still holding his arm around her shoulders.

"What? What do you want me to say?" She asked, laughing.

"I don't know. Say something." He said.

"Alright, something. There happy?" She pushed him away, laughing.

"Seriously, I've never known you to not sleep well. Are you homesick or something?" He asked, his own laughter dying down.

"No. No, I'm fine, really. Just, not a good matress. I swear." Olive said.

"Who wants pancakes?" Lilly yelled as she returned with two very sleepy looking girls in pajamas.

"Ok, two things. One, your brother's room is a garbage dump for toxic waste," Oliver said, pointing to Miley.

"Yeah I disowned him a long time ago." Miley mumbled.

"And two, I couldn't find his bed under all the trash, and I'm pretty sure Cameron was buried too. I saw a dirty shirt move, so I threw a shoe at it and ran out." Oliver explained with a forced smile.

"I'll go find him." Miley trugged up the stairs with Chyna in a tow.

"Alright, kiddies, come eat." Lilly said, setting two plated on the island.

"Race ya." Fletcher said, standing up.

"Ok-omph." Olive began to get up, but Fletcher pushed her back down. "Hey! You cheater!" She said, getting to her feet and running after him.

"Fine, we'll rematch later." He said, grabbing a few pancakes. Olive switched her empty plate with his full on and began to eat.

"Hey." He said.

"Hay is for horses." She mumbled. "You should eat some pancakes instead." He glared at her for a moment, then continued to gather food.

"So, we have that thingy today. What are you wearing?" Lilly asked Oliver.

"Heck if I know." He said, taking the orange juice out of the fridge.

"Don't wear that stupid fake beard." Lilly said.

"What? Why? That is Mike's thing."

"Yes, but now that everyone know Miley is Hannah and Lilly is Lola, it's time for it to come out that Mike Stanley the third is actualy Smokin Okin." Lilly said, taking the orange juice and pouring herself a glass.

"Smokin Okin, huh?" He asked, looking her up and down. Olive began their eye rolling contest.

"Only if you make it know that he's dating Lilly." Lilly said, eyeing him. Flether rolled his eyes back.

"But what will all the ladies think?" Oliver asked.

"Same thing they thought when they found out the famous Oliver Oken is taken." Lilly smiled.

"Alright, alright. But can I bring the left over pancakes?" He asked, eyeing the stack. Lilly looked at him in disbelief. "Hey, I'm a man, I need food." He said. Olive started laughing. Lilly and Oliver stared at her in confusion, then she clamped a hand over her mouth. Fletcher then began laughing. Olive glared at him for a second, then pushed him off of his stool.

"Ow." He said from the floor.

"Good." She grined to herself.

"We got them out of bed." Miley said, holding Jackson by the back of his shirt. She let go, and he crumpled to the floor. Cameron had an arm and his head resting on Chyna's shoulder, but she pushed him off.

"Eat, then go get ready for the charity thing." Miley said, grabbing a pancake.

"Someone hand me some orange juice." Chyna said, standing in between Olive and Fletcher.

"Here Chyna." Fletcher handed her his untouched glass of juice.

Olive rolled her eyes, but this time, she was rolling them alone.

"Thanks Fletcher." Chyna said before taking a sip.

"I'm done." Olive pushed her plate away. She hopped down from her stool and proceded to the drawer full of fancy clothing.

"Yeah, me too." Oliver said. He fled up the stairs. Olive followed not soon after carrying an outfit she thought a pop star's friend would wear. She was stopped at the top of the stairs by Oliver.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, i'm fine." Olive said, walking past him.

"Really? Because you looked kind of upset when Fletcher started flirting with Chyna."

"Well, Fletcher's a moron."

"Ok, well what about the eye roll?"

"He's so dumb. He's falling all over Chyna, it's sickening."

"Or, it's what you want." Oliver said, stopping in front of the spare room door. Olive stopped dead in her tracks. She turned slightly.

"Maybe. Don't tell anybody." She sighed.

"Don't worry, I won't." Oliver smiled, retreating into his sleeping quarters. Olive went into the bathroom to wash up and change into her clothes. She had decided on a yellow dress with white leggings and yellow flats. Her hair was pushed and pulled many different ways, but none of them satisfied her.

"Liv? You alright?" There was a knock on the door followed by an all too familiar voice.

"Yeah, come in." She shouted in response. Fletcher opened the door, then closed it behind him. "How should I wear my hair?" She asked, looking at him in the mirror.

"How ever you want it." Fletcher said, sitting on the counter beside her.

"I don't know how I want it. That's why I asked you, Doofus." Olive shot him a glare.

"Hmm." Fletcher leaned over and tangled his fingers in her hair, pushing it this way and that. He was starting to see something he liked, but then he slid into the sink, catching his belt loop on the cold water handle and turning the water on.

"Cold!" He yelled, but realized he was stuck and couldn't free his bottom from the sink. He tried to free his hands from Olive's hair, but the little fall had tangled them in her hair too much. His sleeve was caught on her earing too.

"Ow, Fletcher. Your pulling my hair." Olive said.

"Olive, can you turn the water off?" He asked, desperatly.

"Umm, no, it's too twisted around your belt loop. I can't shut off the valve from under the sink if you can't move." Olive said, trying to untangle her friend.

"Oliver!" Fletcher yelled. "This is uncomfortable." Fletcher said as the water spilled onto the floor.

"And this is just totally comfortable for me?" olive asked, motioning to her head.

"What's going on in- Whoa water." Oliver said as he and Jackson came running in. Jackson dove under the sink and shut off the water. Oliver pulled his younger cousin out of the sink and turned the cold water handle off.

"How in the sam heck do you two keep making a mess?" Jackson asked, getting to his feet.

"I don't know. It just happens." Fletcher said, he hopped off the counter, splashing in a puddle of water.

"Ouch!" Olive said, leaning toward Fletcher.

"And how does this happen?" Oliver asked, waving his hands in the direction of Olive's hair.

"He's caught on my earring. And in my hair." Olive said, wincing a little.

"Alright, hold on. Lilly!" Oliver yelled.

"I'll go get Molly." Jackson said, leaving the room to get a mop.

"What's going- Whoa." Lilly said as she entered the room.

"He's tangled." Olive said, trying to tug her hair out of Fletcher's grasp.

"And wet." He said, looking down at his pants.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"I was sitting on the counter, trying to help olive figure out what to do with her hair-"

"Ouch! You're gonna rip my earring out of my ear." Olive said. Lilly quickly moved to get Fletcher's sleeve off of Olive's earring.

"And I slipped into the sink, and my belt loop caught on the cold water handle and turned it on, then my butt got stuck in the sink, and I got tangled in Olive's hair." Fletcher explained.

"Alright, hold on." Lilly said. She moved to pull Olive and Fletcher apart.

"Ow, ow, ow." Olive said as she felt Fletcher's hands leave her hair.

"Thanks." Fletcher said, folding his hands into fists, then back again a few times.

"Yeah." Olive said, tenderly patting her hair down.

"Alright, just hurry up and get dressed. We have to leave in a half hour, and I don't think you wanna be there with wet pants." Oliver said, patting his younger cousin on the head. Fletcher walked to the spare room, leaving Olive to her hair. Jackson mopped up the mess, then left her there, tugging at her hair.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ouch!" She yelled, trying to force a brush through her hair.

"Ok, come here." Fletcher said, walking in and confiscating the brush from her. He lead her to the spare room and sat behind her on the bottom bunk. He began to run the brush as smoothly as possible through her hair.

"Ow." She mumbled.

"Sorry." He said, struggling with a few knots. He would never tell Olive, but he actutally really loved to brush her hair. It was soothing, it was an art. Once it was brushed, he braided it on the sides and pulled it half up into a ponytail.

"Thanks, Fletch." She said.

"No problem. I owe you since the whole bathroom fiasco was my fault." He said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Come on, we don't want to be late." Olive smiled and pulled him down the stairs.

"Wow, that looks a lot better than it did before." Lilly said, refering to Olive's hair.

"Alright, Let's go." Miley said as she entered the house with Chyna in a tow. They were both dressed to the nines.

"Well look who's all famous looking." Fletcher said, refering to Chyna. Olive looked at her best friend. She was wearing white jeans and a sparkly pink top with a cropped jacket. Her white boots were knee high and her little pink purse looked as expensive as Olive's whole outfit put together. She also looked like she belonged in a pop star's clothes. Olive was just plain jane.

"Alright, I called the Limo, it should be here in two minutes." Miley said, gathering her purse.

"Limo? Cool." Cameron said.


	8. Chapter 8 too much sugar

"So what is this benifit for?" Fletcher asked as the group sat behind Miley and Oliver's autograph table.

"Kids or something." Lilly waved them off.

"Hey, where's Olive?" Chyna asked.

"Oh she's right-" Fletcher turned to point to the seat beside him, but it was infact empty.

"I think she said something about getting something to drink." Jackson said, turning from the girl he was talking to.

"Oh man. I gotta find her." Fletcher jumped up from his seat.

"I'm sure she's fine. She probobly just went to the hot dog cart on the corner." Lilly said.

"No, no, you don't understand. If she has too much sugar, she goes nuts! Absolutly crazy!" Fletcher said, gathering his hoodie.

"What do you mean?" Jackson asked.

"A few months ago, at my birthday party, she had two pieces of cake, and she ended up dancing on the coffee table wearing nothing but one of my button up shirts and jeans she had cut into short shorts. Like almost daisy duke short." Fletcher explained. He rushed out the door of the CD store to see the cart Lilly was talking about. He ran up to it. "Did a girl come up here to buy a drink. Blond, about this tall, yellow dress?" He asked. The hot dog vendor nodded and pointed to the front of the CD store. The small stage was set up for Miley to preform later, but right now, Olive was up there in just the dress. Her shoes and leggings were in a pile on the ground and she was singing whatever she could think of. "Olive!" He yelled, running up to the stage.

"Hey Fletch!" She smiled, then continued singing. The stage was surrounded by boys around their age with a hungry look in their eye, and Fletcher noticed why. Olive was dancing around, and her dress was going every which way. He kept getting a little show, her panties were being shown to the audience.

"Liv, Come on inside." Fletcher said.

"No way! I'm having fun."

"Alright, Liv, you leave me no choice." He climbed up onto the stage. "Livy, Look what I got." He saw the bottle of Mountain dew sitting on one of the speakers and held it up.

"I'm not thirsty." She said, dancing around more.

"Ok, that does it." He Wrapped his arms around her from behind and carried her off the stage while she was kicking around. He was having trouble holding onto her. "Livy, want a piggy back ride?" He asked. She nodded and hopped on his back. Then she mimed twirling a lasso while he picked up her shoes and leggings. He ran inside with her.

"Woo hoo! Save a horse ride a cowboy!" She yelled as they ran into the CD store. He tried to wear her down by running a few laps with her, singing the Big and Rich song she mentioned. He finally dropped her onto her feet by her chair and set her clothing on the chair. She was bouncing up and down in place.

"Olive. Stand still." Fletcher said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No, I wanna dance more." She said, grabbing his hand and twirling under his arm. Her skirt flew out, causing Fletcher to wrap his arms around her to stop the flowing fabric.

"You have to put your leggings on first." He said, holding her tightly.

"No, they're irritating." She complained.

"I don't care. Livy, all those boys out there could see right up your dress." He whispered to her.

"So?" She asked, holding her arms between her and her best friend.

"So, they could all see your pink panties." He whispered.

"Oh." She mumbled cutely. "Alright, I'll put on the dumb leggings." She grumbled, pulling on the white fabric.

"Ok, now you can dance." He said, satisfied that she was mostly covered now.

"Come with me." She grabbed his hand and pulled him with her. They wandered out to the stage outside. She crawled up onto the stage and pulled Fletcher up with her. An old Shakira song was playing on the speakers.

"Cause I'm a gypsy, Are you coming with me? I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me." She sang as she danced a little dance.

"You have and they do." Fletcher laughed.

"I don't make agreements, Just like a gypsy." She grabbed his hand and spun under his arm.

"I never agreed to this." He said as she spun into him.

"And I won't back down 'cause life's already bit me And I won't cry, I'm too young to die if you're gonna quit me 'Cause I'm a gypsy." She sang against his neck.

"Let's go inside, Livy." He said, lifting her off of the stage. She bounced infront of him, twisting and turning into the store as everyone filed out.

"You guys coming to watch the concert?" Miley asked, picking up her guitar.

"No, I better keep her in here. We can hear it." Fletcher said, watching Olive jump up onto her chair.

"Ok." The store was left empty. Olive danced on the folding chair until it tipped over.

"Oh, gosh, Olive." He ran over to help her up.

"Ouch. Ok, bad idea." She said, getting to her feet.

"Alright, I think the sugar rush is wearing off." Fletcher said.

"Oh, Fletch, you're such a good friend." She threw her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, you're talking crazy." He said. He noticed her soft face and calmness. "Tired, Livy?" He asked. She nodded. "Alright, let's find you somewhere to lay down before you-" He was about to say crash when her knees gave out and he had to hoist her up. He saw two lounge chairs by a set of music boards to sample music. He gently picked her up and placed her in the chair. He placed a soft kiss on top of her head.


	9. Chapter 9 sweetness

"Livy? Hey, Livy, time to wake up and take this." Olive opened her eyes to see Fletcher looming over her with asprin and orange juice.  
"Hm?" She asked sitting up. Then it hit her. It was like a sugar induced hangover. "Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick." She said.  
"Ok, Livy, alright, here." He handed her the pills and juice. SHe took them desperatly.  
"Ugh, Seriously, Fletch, I feel sick."  
"I know, Livy, hold on." He said, slowly easing her back down. They were in the spare room upstairs, and she was laying on Oliver's bed. "Here. Soak up the sugar." He handed her toast.  
"I remember everything that happened. I flashed half the city, Oh god, I wanna die." She pulled the blankets over her head.  
"Oh, come on, Livy. It's not that bad." He said, pulling the blankets off of her head.  
"Thanks, Fletch. For looking out for me." She said sincerely.  
"What are you talking about? I wasn't even watching you to make sure you didn't have sugar." He said, pushing her hair out of her face.  
"No, but you made sure I was safe and sound. And that I had my pants on." She laughed.  
"I won't let anything happen to you." He smiled. He leaned down to hug her, but she stopped him. She got out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. He ran after her, and even held her hair back while she got sick. He walked her back to the spare room and eased her back into the bed.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem." Fletcher smiled. "I'll let you sleep." He said, getting up.  
"Fletch." She said.  
"Yeah, Liv?" He asked.  
"If you ever call me Livy again, I will snap your leg." She smiled at him before rolling over. He rolled his eyes at her, to which she coppied sleepily, then he turned the lights off.  
"Is she ok?" Lilly asked when he came down the stairs.  
"She'll be fine. Just went a little overboard." He said. He walked out to the barn to talk to Chyna.  
"He's such a little sweetheart. Obviously from the other side of his family." Lilly joked.  
"Hey, I'm sweet. Remember that one time when you, umm," He paused. He had never really said it out loud. But Lilly knew the exact thing he was talking about.  
_"I'm late." She said, looking Oliver in the eye.  
"Wait, what?" He asked.  
"I think I might be pregnant." She said.  
"Well, I umm, huh?" He asked.  
"Look, I'm just waiting for Miley to come back with a pregnancy test, then we'll know for sure." Lilly said, glancing at her front door.  
About a half hour later, Lilly was sitting on her bathroom counter, waiting for the 5 minutes to be up. She waited, and waited, and waited. There was a knock on the bathroom door. She opened it to see Oliver holding a bouquet of roses.  
"Here." He said, holding them out to her.  
"Aww, Oliver, that's so sweet." she said, holding the flowers to her nose.  
"Well?" He asked. Lilly glanced over at the test, which had one little line, which meant negative, which meant no pregnancy. "Oh, that's wonderful." Oliver breathed a sigh of relief._  
"Ok, yeah your sweet." Lilly smiled.


	10. Chapter 10 Fighting

"Liv, get up, dinner time." Fletcher said, turning on the light in the spare room.  
"I'm not hungry." She groaned.  
"Yes you are. Come on, let's go. I made your favorite." He said. Now this sounded interesting. Normally Fletcher couldn't boil water, but there was one thing he made extremely well. And that just happened to be Olive's favorite. He made amazing lasagna.  
"Ok, but only if you made it." she said, getting to her feet. She felt dizzy, and fell to one side.  
"Oh, jeez. Alright, Liv, Come on, stand up." He caught her and helped her back onto steady feet.  
"Whoa, little dizzy there." She said, shaking her head.  
"Ugh, stairs." She complained. Fletcher grabbed her shoulders and steadied her before leading her down the stairs.  
"Oh, Lasagna." Chyna said, walking into the main house.  
"Fletch made it." Lilly said, getting up from her seat.  
"Here Chyna." Fletcher let go of his best friend's arm and pulled out one of the bar stools. Olive swayed for a moment, then her balance was lost and she fell backward. Oliver caught her before she hit the floor.  
"Oh, man." Fletcher grabbed her hands and stood her upright. "Sit." He walked her over to one of the arm chairs and placed her in it. "Stay." He pat her head.  
"I'm not a dog." She said angrily. Oliver watched his younger cousin rush to the kitchen, get a plate for Chyna, then for Olive. He didn't understand it. He had presented Chyna with her plate in a gentlemanly manner, then set Olive's plate on the table beside her without saying a word.  
"So, did you have fun at the benefit?" Fletcher asked as he sat beside Chyna. Chyna went off on a rant about how much she enjoyed the experience. Olive was grumbling to herself in the chair while she struggled to sit upright. Oliver had been told of how sugar affected the girl. It was like alcohol for her. If she had too much of it, she would eventually crash and burn. And today it seemed like she was crashing hard. He suddenly noticed a plate being held in front of him. Lilly was looking up at him holding two plates.  
"Oh, thanks Lils." He said, taking the warm plate. He and Lilly made their way over to the couch.  
"How you feeling, Olive?" Lilly asked.  
"I feel like I just got kicked in the gut." Olive muttered with irritation. Lilly gave her a sympathetic look. Today was one of the rare occasions when Oliver was picking up on something Lilly wasn't. Olive wasn't just sick, she was bitter about Fletcher's crush on Chyna.  
"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" Miley asked, sitting on the other side of Lilly.  
"We could go to the beach." Lilly suggested.  
"Good plan." Miley said before digging into her dinner.  
"Fletcher this is really good. You made this?" Chyna asked.  
"Yeah. Just for you." He smiled. Olive put her fork down. He was such a jerk sometimes.  
"Wow, thanks Fletcher." Chyna said.  
"I'm done." Olive said, slowly getting to her feet. She wandered out the back door to the patio and sat in one of the chairs.  
"Did she eat anything?" Fletcher asked.  
"A little, but she's not feeling well." Lilly said. Fletcher looked out the back door at the girl.  
"Livy?" He asked quietly.  
"Don't call me that."  
"Alright, Liv-"  
"Don't call me Liv either! Only my best friend can call me that. A best friend doesn't act like that." Olive said angrily.  
"Olive." He whispered. "Oh, come on, Liv. Your my best friend, you know that. I love you." He sat on the arm of the chair and put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Leave me alone." She muttered.  
"Livy-"  
"Don't call me that!" She yelled.  
"Olive, please-"  
"Go away!" She gave him a good shove and he landed on the hard pavement. He felt the wind get knocked out of him for a few moments. As soon as he could he propped himself up on his elbows. He looked at Olive with tear-filled eyes for what felt like an eternity. He got to his feet and ran into the house and up to the guest room.  
"Fletcher!" Olive said as she ran into the house after him.  
"Is he ok?" Oliver asked. Olive took a deep breath and shook her head. Oliver ran up the stairs while Olive just gripped the door way for support.  
"Fletcher?" Oliver asked as he opened the guest room door.  
"I don't want to talk." Fletcher said from his bed.  
"Fletch, what happened?" Oliver asked, folding his arms over the wooden railing around the top bunk.  
"I feel like crying." Fletcher said, feeling more tears well up in his eyes.  
"Did you two get in a fight?" Oliver asked.  
"Sort of. She said I wasn't her best friend, and I tried to talk to her, but she got mad and pushed me down on the pavement. Once I got my breath back, I saw that furious look in her eye, and I started crying. I ran up here and here we are." Fletcher wiped his cheek on his sleeve.  
"Alright, Look, you need to apologize."  
"I don't even know what I did." Fletcher said.  
"You ignored her. I know you like Chyna. But Olive needed you, she still needs you. You let her down when you began falling all over Chyna. You barely said 2 words to Olive. She feels hurt, abandoned." Oliver explained.  
"I'd never want to hurt her like that." Fletcher said, lowering his eyelids.  
"Sorry, Cuz. Think about it. I'm going to go finish eating. You want me to bring you the rest of your dinner?" Oliver asked as he headed for the door.  
"No, not hungry anymore." Fletcher mumbled. Oliver shrugged and left Fletcher to wallow in his own pity. He really was being a jerk to Olive. She was right to be mad at him. "I'm so stupid." Fletcher said, rolling onto his back.


	11. Chapter 11 Apologies & sugar free snacks

"Olive?" Fletcher stood beside the couch she was sitting on holding a bowl of ice cream. She glared up at him, then glanced down at the ice cream, then back up to his face. "Don't worry, it's sugar free." He said, holding the chilly bowl out to her. She glared at it, then at him, then took the snack cautiously.  
"Thanks." She muttered. He sat beside her.  
"I'm sorry." He blurted out.  
"For?" She asked, pushing the ice cream around in the bowl.  
"Everything! I'm sorry for ignoring you, and abandoning you when you needed me." He said. She looked down for a few moments, though to Fletcher it felt like an eternity. He thought for a few seconds that she was still mad, but then she hugged him suddenly.  
"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." She smiled at him.  
"So am I your best friend again?" He asked hopefully.  
"Fletch, you've always been my best friend. I was just mad. And I'm sorry too." She smiled.  
"You have no idea how amazing it is to hear you say that, Liv." He said happily.  
"Well, you didn't have to cry about it." Olive laughed.  
"I didn't cry." He denied.  
"I saw you, you big baby." Olive said, rolling her eyes, to which he copied. They continued this until Olive laughed.  
"Just, please don't scare me like that again." Fletcher said as he settled into his seat with his arm draped across Olive's shoulders.  
"I won't, Fletch. Promise." She said, leaning into him. He noticed her take a spoonful of ice cream. He opened his mouth.  
"Ah." He said. Olive stopped before the spoon reached her mouth and pushed it toward Fletcher. He happily took it. "Thanks." He mumbled through the cold.  
"Fletch, do you really care about Chyna that much. I mean I know she's our friend but, do you really like her that much?" Olive asked.  
"I don't know. I do like her a lot. Does that weird you out?" He asked.  
"A little. Because if you guys date, then break up, I'll be stuck in the middle. I just don't think that it would work out."  
"Why?"  
"Because you would just be like, all over her and only want to be with her-"  
"Are you saying your jealous of Mine and Chyna's relationship?" He asked with a smirk.  
"There isn't one!"  
"Aww, come on, Livy, you're my number one. Always." He said.  
"No, I'm not jealous. I just think you two would be that super annoying couple." Olive laughed it off.  
"Oh, come on, Liv. I know when your lying. You come before Chyna. Most of the time." He said smugly.  
"Oh gee thanks." She said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes at him. He laughed.  
"Well, now that your not mad at me anymore, how about we go play basketball in the driveway or something?" He asked.  
"Me? Sports? Ha! That's a funny joke." She said, refocusing on the TV.  
"Oh, come on, I can teach you." He said, rolling his eyes dramatically, but she hadn't noticed.  
"What do you know about sports?" She laughed.  
"Ok, not much, but there's this game Oliver and I always play. I can teach you." He said excitedly. Boy what a decision. She hated sports because basketballs, volleyballs, soccer balls, and dodge balls were attracted to her face. She used to hide behind Fletcher in gym. He seemed so excited about it though. But then again, this was her favorite movie. And he could just ask Oliver. But Oliver and Lilly disappeared up the stairs to shower over an hour ago. Olive didn't really care as long as she didn't hear about the details later. Hmm, decisions, decisions.


End file.
